Angels and Devils
by HeartofSilvre4eva
Summary: The difference between friend and foe becomes blurred as Voldermort extends his control over the Wizarding and Muggle World. The arrival of two witches in Harry's 5th year raises a stir especially since one of them has the same surname as the Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

_The scene had replayed in my mind too many times - to the point where I couldn't feel anything. The emptiness I felt hurt so much. "HaHa.. Hahhhaaaaahhh" I laughed as loud as possible. I wanted to the heavens to me. In vain I hoped someone would call out to me but my own voice echoed throught the street. The silence was suffocating. I was alone, I knew that already but it was only now that the reality started to sink in. They were gone... The wall crumbled and the tears poured out. Stil laying down I screamed and cried to anyone to God. I was never going to feel their warmth, their voice - my family was dead. The snow had piled up on me along with the rest of the earthh. The biting cold had seeped deeply into my body. I've lost track of time seeing as the white began to blur my vision. I've lost track of time but I could care less - I wanted the snow to bury me, erase my existence. _

**Chapter 1 = Arrival**

"_**Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer"**_

Squeezing past the herd of students, Harry scrambled into the nearest room that wasn't filled with first year students trying to get his autograph and picture. He was finally away from the Durselys for the new school year and all he wanted was some peace and quiet. Pushing up his glasses, he noticed two figures sleeping in the corner against the train window in the seat opposite of him. Curious he tilted to get a better look and was about to pull the blanket when SLAM! Jumping in his seat he fell grabbing someone's leg who slipped off and landed on Harry.

"Hermione I swear I just saw him sitting here seconds ago" Ron said, raking his hand through his hair in confusion.

"Honestly Ronald" Hermione sighed, "Look Down".

"OHHH" Ron said sheepishly and pulled the individual up to their feet. The stranger brushed their clothes off and turned away from the intruders to help the boy they had collapsed onto.

Ron gasped "Malfoy!?".

The stranger narrowed their eyes. Indeed from behind their porcelain skin and short platinum blonder hair caused many people to mistaken them for a Malfoy. However, as the person spun around Ron and Hermione figured the individual was a girl.

In a swift manner, the girl grabbed a fistful of Ron's robes forcefully. Harry jerked himself off the ground to help his friend.

"Don't you dare compare me to that git!" she said angrily.

Up close any one could see that she was a beauty. Her hair was layered cut all over_ and strands stacked short in the rear_ giving it a tousled look. There was no parting in her hair. The _diagonal-forward fringe was_ heavy on one side of her forehead _reaching down to her mid cheek. Her right eye was covered but that all made her glare more piercing. The overall look gave the platinum a feisty but sexy look._ But in Ron's current position gazing at the forceful newcomer wasn't the smartest choice.

"Your definitely not a Malfoy.." croaked Ron.

Harry fell back into his seat, trying to contain his laughter as the girl slowly released Ron. Hermione released a deep sigh of release and sat down, "So what's your name".

"It's Ashley Janelle, oh man sorry for scaring you kid." She said, giving Ron a friendly smack on the back. I bumped into the menacing presence of Draco Malfoy earlier and let me tell you he was an ass. I've never met anyone so pompous and arrogant before!" she complained.

Ron immediately taking a liking for the newcomer eagerly introduced himself "Well join the club, we hate that ferret. I'm Ron, this is Hermione and this man right here is thee Harry Potter".

Harry winced and waited for the gasp of excitement or the questioning of whether his heroic feats were true. Yet strangely, Harry caught a forlorn look of shock on Ashley's face that was immediately replaced with a huge smile.

"Hey, you might want to see this" Ashley said, pushing the figure awake. Pulling of the blanket revealed a slender pair of legs and eventually a pair of dark brown eyes.

The two girls were definitely an odd pair. Unlike Ashley, her companion's hair was a deep brunette reaching down to her mid back with loose curls parted on the side. The wavy hairstyle gave an air of softness and sophistication.

Stretching and facing her companion, the girl said "I slept so well. For once I didn't see …" she stopped mid sentence noticing the trio.

Harry was happy he didn't have to deal with fan girls but to encounter wizards or witches who didn't know him as the Boy-Who-Lived was unheard of.

"New friends?" the girl questioned.

"Possibly" Ashley said slowly looking directly as Harry. "The freckled boy is Ron and the young lady next to her is Hermione."

"Hi, I'm Katrina" she said shaking their hands. Turning to the boy with glasses, she asked "What's your name?".

"Harry, Harry Potter" he said reaching out to shake Katrina's hand.

Katrina squeezed Harry's hand causing him to look up. Her dark brown eyes pierced into his green orbs. A jolt of pain seared through his head, pulling away from her he clutched his scar. However, the pain left as fast as it had come. Her gaze had made Harry feel uncomfortable, she wasn't threatening but he felt that he had stared into the same eyes in the past.

"You alright?" she asked. Harry nodded.

She gave Harry a small grin, "So what year are you guys heading into" Katrina asked.

"We'll all be 5th year" Hermione stated. "I've never seen you two before, are you guys new."

"Very observant aren't you, yes my friend and I attended a Muggle High School before deciding to transfer to Hogwarts." Ashley said.

"Why so late, does that mean you guys are going to be first years?! You guys look to old to be first years" Ron said while chewing on an apple.

"Ronald, close your mouth" Hermione complained. "Don't go rummaging into other people's business."

"Actually, if we had attended Hogwarts when we were of age, Kat and I would be entering our seventh year. Luckily we had a tutor who gave us lessons on most of the subjects offered at Hogwarts. He happens to be a Professor at your school as well so we're not as behind as you think, but he asked us not to disclose his name. Anyway, we're pretty familiar with the four houses and the school rules" Ashley said proudly. "Looking at your robes, you guys must be in Gryffindor. I'm not sure where the hat will put me".

"Well then you should know that Gryffindor picks those with courage, confidence and chivalry. Hufflepuffs are known for their loyalty and patience. Usually the smarter and clever ones are sorted into Ravenclaw." Harry said. "But Slytherin… is a terrible house" he spat. "The hat only chooses purebloods to go into that place. Half the students in there have connections to those damn Death Eaters!"

Hermione and Ron looked away, silently agreeing.

"The sorting hat chooses certain purebloods and the majority of the Slytherin populations have been bad wizards. However, it's more than blood. The hat chooses those who put ambition above everything else. It's that sort of obsession or twisted will that only Slytherins can have." Katrina said bitterly. "But what do I know, I've never seen Hogwarts myself" she stated quickly shrugging her shoulders.

For a while the room was quiet, unsure of what to say. Hermione contemplated the two newcomers to herself. They seem to know a lot more than there letting on.

Eventually when the train station came into the clearing, Katrina spoke again "Ashley and I wanted to stay in a Muggle environment as long as possible. Not because we hated magic but we were both committed to certain activities that we wouldn't be able to do here at Hogwarts. I was taking up dance while Ashley was training in several martial arts classes during the off season of track. Ron grimaced as he looked back at how lucky he was to not have been punched in the face.

The train slowed down and came to an eventual stop. The sound of students getting their luggage and exiting filled the train.

"Unfortunately as well, with the rumors of You-Know-Who arising we thought it the smartest choice to go to Hogwarts in order to get prepared." Ashley whispered.

Harry frowned "Just say his name, it's Voldermort" he growled irritably.

"I could say Voldermort's name hundreds of time, I'm not scared of him. However, there are many who feel fear from the name itself and no matter how hard you try that won't change. Out of respect of those who aren't strong enough yet, I don't say Voldermort's name in front of them so casually. Don't act so high and mighty Harry Potter!" Ashley yelled grabbing her luggage and storming out of the room.

The trio stared in shock. Katrina laughed "She's moody, don't worry about it. I hope we'll see you again soon". Stopping at the door she glanced back at Harry "You really are the Boy-Who-Lived….take care of yourself now". With that she headed out.

Confused Ron said "I thought they didn't know who you are – reputation wise?"

Harry didn't understand it himself but something compelled him to chase after that girl. The two girls were already out on the platform with following Hagrid with the other first years into the dark night. "Wait" he shouted earnestly. "You never told me your last name!"

Without stopping she hollered "You'll find out soon enough"

Walking back to Hermione and Ron, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that trouble was heading to Hogwarts fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Sorting**

"_**A name – the invisible presence that defines your very being"**_

The boats glided across the black waters behind the school. The first years gaped openly at the majestic school against the backdrop of the night sky. The oldest newcomers' had their thoughts on other matters.

"He looked so much like them" Ashley said distantly. "To think I would meet him so soon.. god I'm not ready for this."

"Well whether we want to or not, we'll be running into Potter a lot" Kat replied. Noticing her friend's troubled expression she added "At least we'll be able to keep tabs on him and carry out our mission at the same time".

Reaching the shores, they followed the giant game-keeper up the stone pathway. "It'll be okay, he doesn't know who you are. You look like a completely different person, no one would be able to guess." said Katrina.

Once inside the castle, Hagrid took them down the corridor to enormous wooden doors. Pushing it open revealed four long tables filled with students that ran across most of the length of the room. Walking in between the tables, the group of new wizards and witches stared up the ceiling that was filled with floating candles. In the front of the room, the staff at the table sat behind the sorting hat that had been placed on a four legged stool.

Katrina met the eyes of the headmaster. He was tall, thin and very old but his blue, light eyes sparked with humor. Albus Dumbledore nodded at her, they had a lot to discuss. The new students step to the aside of the stone platform.

A stern-looking woman wearing square glasses walked up facing the awaiting faces. "To the new students, I am Professor McGonagall the head teacher of Gryffindor. After the sorting hat finishes it's greeting, I will call your name to be sorted. All you have to do is sit on the chair and have the hat placed on your head. Depending on what the hat sees in you will determine what house you will enter."

The frayed hat was stared at in heavy anticipation. Then, the old fabric stirred and opened its mouth wide to sing:

Thoughts, wishes and desires I know them all

You can't find a hat wiser than I

You may be a Gryffindor whose

Bravery and chivalry stand tall

There's Hufflepuff to where the

Most loyal and patient reside

Those Ravenclaws are the wisest

And most clever

Finally, the Slytherins

Their ambition and cunning spirit

Exceed all

Don't be afraid, put me on

I will tell you where you belong

The hat became silent and the students applauded. Assuming the opening song was finished Professor McGonagall pulled out the long parchment of names. "Will Han-" the Professor was cut off surprisingly by the hat's stir of sudden movement. The sorting hat began a chant;

No matter where you are placed

Beware

The approaching shadows

Unexpected light will guide the way

Who are enemies?

Who are friends?

It is unclear

But many will be deceived

This year

The hat grew silent, letting its last words echo in the room. Clearing her throat McGonagall started to speak once more. "The Sorting Hat never lies, remember the words and warnings that it gives. They will be useful in the future." She said knowingly. "Let's Begin the sorting!"

The first years nervously filed up and the number of the awaiting students grew smaller. Harry noticed that the remaining individuals were only Katrina and Ashely.

"The last two names I will call are students who transferred from a Muggle High School to attend Hogwarts for their senior year. Due to their late start, they will be sorted as 5th year students." A murmur arose from the tables; such an exposure to the magical world was unusual.

"Ashley Janelle please come forward" said the Professor.

As she reached the top of the cement platform, the hat bellowed "Gryffindor!" The staff as well as the rest of the school was shocked, never once seeing the sorting hat make such a fast and solid decision. Overcoming the disbelief, the Gryffindor table applauded for their new member. The blond girl jumped of the platform and stood waiting for the hat's decision on Katrina.

Professor McGonagall stared at the parchment, only one name left. Her eyes widened, twisting around she narrowed her eyes at Dumbledore to see if the name was right. The headmaster smiled. Her voice slightly shaking she announced, "Katrina Riddle".

The series of gasps and the following silence was deafening. Hermione and Ron stared back at Harry. His body felt cold and his heartbeat filled his hears. There were so many questions but the announcement was the too overwhelming for him to think. The question lingered "Is this girl related to Voldermort?"

The sound of Katrina's footstep flooded the room. She made it up the platform; nobody could see that she was trembling. How she carried out her plan would be determined at this moment, hopefully the hat would comply with her wishes. Halfway to the stool, the hat shouted "Gryffindor!".

Kat stood in shock, the corridor was unsure how to react. McGonagall showing obvious shock herself was unable to move. The professor contemplated "The sorting hat never lies but even still.." Eyeing Katrina she said "Miss Riddle, go sit down now".

Katrina unmoving said "Wait. Let me put the hat on."

Unsurely, McGonagall had her sit down on the stool and placed the hat on top of her.

Katrina's eyes were covered. Gripping the sides of the hat, she whispered "Please, I must do this".

The Sorting hat frowned but announced "Slytherin!" as the new house for her. Smiling apologetically she put the worn out hat on the stool and walked to Ashley.

"Good luck Riddle!" bellowed the hat so everyone could hear. The blonde gave Katrina's a arm a squeeze, quick enough in order to go unnoticed by the peering student body. Without giving each other a last look, the two girls went to their separate household.

Ashley reached the Gryffindor table receiving welcoming arms. As Dumbledore reviewed the school rules she sat between a pair of twins who introduced themselves as Fred and George. Observing their bright orange hair she made a realization "Are you related to Ron Wesley?".

Grinning mischievously the two said together "How'd you guess?".

"It's because of your incredibly good looks" Ashley teased. As she was getting acquainted with the obvious troublemakers, the whispering reached her ears.

"Was that girl You-Know-Who's daughter?"

"What's Dumbledore doing allowing a monster into our school?"

"The hat was going to sort her into Gryffindor .. that was just a fluke!"

All those hateful questions amongst the students rang in Ashley's ears. Food suddenly appeared on the tables signaling that the headmaster has finished his speech. Her plate remained empty, she lost her appetite.

She looked down the row of students looking for those green eyes. Harry Potter found her wandering gaze only to return it with icy resolve. It was only natural for him to suspect her to be an accomplice in Voldermort's plan. Nonetheless, his quickness to guard himself pained her a lot. Breaking the stare she looked over to the Slytherin table worried for her friend.

Slytherin household was trying very hard to make Katrina feel at home. It was all false warmth; underneath their smiles they all wanted to be friends with the girl with the Dark Lord's surname. The Slytherins scooted closer to her; she had nothing to say to them though. She stood up swiftly slamming her hand down onto the table. "I'm feeling a bit dizzy, I'll be leaving for the dorms ahead of you guys" she said to no one in particular. Pulling from the table she proceeded to exit the room but someone reached out and grabbed her wrist. She stared into eyes of Draco Malfoy "I'll show you to the Slytherin dormitory" he said. "I don't need your help" she said firmly trying to pull her hand away. With a steel grip, he smirked "I want to though". Releasing the girl he headed out, Katrina followed but glanced back to see Ashley's worried expression. She smiled and mouthed to her friend "I'll be careful".

The walk to the dorms were quiet, Katrina had kept her mouth shut. Draco and she had never met beforehand but she knew who he was. His death eater father had mentioned having a son a few times in the past. As a Slytherin she wanted to collect as much information as she could on the whereabouts of Voldermort. But if Draco was anything like his father, she couldn't risk being around him too much. As she was deep in thought she failed to realize that Draco had already brought her to the green and silver adorned headquarters and he was heading to bed himself.

She couldn't help but think that there was a possibility he was different from the others. "Thank you" she called out and in reply he gave a knowing smirk. But she didn't keep her hopes up. Now that she was in Slytherin; she would make sure to only depend on herself. Katrina was sure Malfoy would be keeping a close eye on her but she would do the same as well.

The room she stayed in had four other beds; her luggage was on the one closest to the bed. She had not taken much with her to Hogwarts like the other girls had. However, she was sure that the other Slytherins would be very curious about what her luggage. Placing an invisibility spell on her suitcases she pushed it under the bed. Heading to the tall mirror in the corner of the room, she removed her clothes and stared at her reflection.

She knew she had a body that most people would love to have, but once she shed down to her skin the sight wasn't was pretty anymore. She looked in the mirror devoid of emotion, tracing the ten scars on her lower back. The horrific pain had died some time ago, but the scars would always remain. Grimacing at the sight she put on her nightgown and went under her covers. Looking out at the night sky, she gave a silent prayer "If there is a god, please let me have a dreamless sleep".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 = Escape**

"_**The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing"**_

_**- Edmund Burke**_

"_Sectumsepra!" the contorted voice yelled out. _

_The invisible force slashed my lower neck and back like I had been cut down by a sword. Fingers jerked away from the doorknob as I fell. My back crashed into the white tile floor and the cry of extricating pain shattered the silence. My breathing stopped, the sound of my racing heart echoed in my ears. _

_It was numbing – the feelings of terror. His eyes bore into my skin-red snake like eyes. Pale ice hands slithered around my ankles, dragging me back further in to the pitch black room. I was succumb with fear so overwhelming so much I didn't feel anything, hear anything, think anything and I didn't try to break free._

"_Finally, your acting like you should." His demonic voice rang out. __"If only your bitch of a mother knew how to behave like you – I wouldn't have fed her to the Dementors" he laughed while digging his foot into my neck. _

_An immediate flash of anger broke my doll like state. Tears of pain became tears of frustration. I was seething with fury but said nothing. _

_"You're useless without me. Fucking mutt, you're just as useless as your muggle mother" he spat, pushing the heel of his boots against my throat. My eyes darted towards the door. It was standing there waiting, mocking me for my own weakness. A surge of energy pulsed into my body. _

_Swinging all my strength I pushed myself up and sunk my teeth into the monsters leg. He led out a murderous scream stabbing the back of my head with his wand. All thought vanished animalistic instinct took over as my teeth drew blood. Suddenly remembering my wand, I grabbed it from my back pockets, pointing it at him I screamed "__Mobilicorpus". _

_His body suddenly lifted off the ground. Throwing my arm into the opposite direction of the door, the __spell__ shot him across the room slamming him into the wall. I was scared and furious all at the same time as I twisted around and ran for the door. Running along the trail of blood that was created I finally swung open the door leading to the night. _

_As I took my first step to the open air, I felt searing pain as his nails dug into my back through the shirt. Damn I didn't think he would catch up so fast but it didn't surprise me, I knew all too well about his reputation. But at this moment I was no longer scared of him. _

_Taking another step I heard my shirt rip and his nails kept slicing down my back. Tears and blood ran down my face. In front of my very eyes was an open field, I'm one step away of freedom. As I heard his sickening laugh once again, I was only empowered to reach the other side. _

_Grabbing my wand, I shouted "LUMOS" and pointed it over my shoulder. The shot of white light caught him off guard he shrieked a cry that no human could do. Staring into the suns lights at such a close rate should have rendered him unable to see for a few moments at the least. __Feeling his nails release their hold I dashed off. _

_Running into the woods with no destination I silently whispered "Mom, I'm free". _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 = First Day ; Clash of the Classes**

She jolted upwards breathing heavily. Ice sweat trickled down her back. Balling her fists in her hair she tried to slow down her panicking heart. Her back burned as she reflected on the horrid dream. "So much for God" she thought miserably.

Throwing off the green blanket she glanced around her room. Furrowing her eyebrows she noticed her roommates were no longer around. A surge of denial shot at her. Swirling around she glanced up at the clock… 9:30am.

Her jaw dropped, in a flash she threw off her pajamas. It was only the first day of class and she was already half an hour late! Hopping around she pulled up the black knee socks and clumsily put on her uniform. Slipping on her cloak she stared down at the logo, a silver serpent in a gold outlined, evergreen color filled emblem. Frowning she grabbed her books. The Slytherin common rooms were located under Hogwarts Lake. A bluish green light from the submarine like windows splashed on the green and carved armchairs. Everything here reminded her of a snake – of him.

As she ran to class, she was fixing her hair into a high pony tail. She wanted to look presentable more or less. "Unbelievable!" cursed Kate, her roommates didn't even bother to wake her up but leave her in bed. She stood before the wooden door – first period – Transfiguration.

Catching her breath she opened the door slowly only to be greeted by curious and nervous glances. Back straight, she walked down the aisle; no one would be able to tell how much of a frenzy she was in a few moments ago. No one would see how nervous she was. Among the two dozen students she saw a sea of red and green, the Slytherin and Gryffindor were paired up for this class. They were assigned to attend 5 year classes until the staff could determine where to put the transfer students. She hated the arrangement, she was sure Dumboldore was fully aware of their situation. They were caught up in their wizarding education so why place them with the 5th years.

There were many empty seats but as she walked by the students would place their books on the seat next to them. Professor McGonagall sighed "Detention, Miss Riddle. See me after the school day ends", with that she continued to conduct the lesson. A hand shot up in the front desk, to Kat's relief Ashley had saved her a spot in the worst place possible – the desk in front of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly.

As she took her seat, the murmurs began.

"What is Ashley doing, she's sitting next to a Slytherin!"

"Why is she sitting next to a Gryffindor!".

Ashley smirked "Let the battle begin". Kat's eye twitched "This is all a game to you huh,".

Not looking at her table partner but watching McGonagall's demonstration Ashley said "You look terrible".

A slight smile graced Kat's face, Ashe was one of the few people who could see behind the mask "Well first off I didn't sleep well, my alarm didn't set off, my roommates didn't bother to wake me up, (her stomach growled) I missed breakfast, I have detention and the Golden Boy keeps glaring daggers at us". Ashley leaned beside Kat's ear and whispered "Isn't that the plan, things will go a lot smoother if he hates us from the start".

Ron whispered "You don't suppose Ashe her accomplice do you?".

Hermione speculated "We don't know anything yet… we can't judge them just yet"; Ron and Hermione glanced nervously at Harry who was obviously fuming. Clenching his fist he hoped all his feelings of hate would be transferred into his glare.

The thing that was so closely related to his parent's death was a little more than an arm's length away. Their laugh, their smile, and their very being made him feel sick to his very core. The fact Katrina had the same had the same last name as Voldermort, couldn't be a coincidence. Her relation to the Dark Lord, would explain why she looked so familiar. She had Tom Riddle's eyes, the same penetrating stare that bore into the soul. Any previous impressions he had before he knew who Katrina was destroyed. Anyone associated with her as well would be another enemy of his. The two were playing with him; they knew who he was at the very beginning.

McGonagall had the class practice switching the glass property of a wine glass into a rat's skin. The two girls finished faster then Hermione who was upset about not being first. Ashe had fallen asleep. Professor McGonagall frowned "Miss Janelle, see me after the school, Detention!".

The bell rang, waking Ashe up. "Hey, morning sunshine you just earned yourself a detention. Now we're detention buddies" Kat said sarcastically.  
Damn, thought Ashe.


End file.
